El primer hijo
by Atori-chan
Summary: Nada se comparaba, ni siquiera los planes maquiavélicos de Naraku, ni las interferencias de Koga o de Kikyo en su relación en el pasado con tener que cuidar a su rebelde hijo de tres años.


**SUMARY: **Nada se comparaba, ni siquiera los planes maquiavélicos de Naraku, ni las interferencias de Koga o de Kikyo en su relación en el pasado con tener que cuidar a su rebelde hijo de tres años.

**Pareja principal: **Inuyasha x Kagome

**Género:**_ Humor y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A L.I.T, Tania Cava, Gaiaspink, Pyong Digizona, Tsubaky Yagami y Patricia Cano**_

* * *

_**EL PRIMER HIJO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

¡Buaa! ¡Buaa!

Parecían ser solo las únicas palabras que aquel hanyou de tres años había aprendido.

Inuyasha se tapaba sus sensibles orejas de perro, sin poder apaciguar aquel estridente sonido, mientras que su mujer Kagome se encargaba de darle la comida, que para variar, el niño no quería.

-¡Métele el cucharón en la boca y cállalo de una vez! –ordenaba Inuyasha a punto de perder la paciencia y darle un coscorrón a esa criatura más peligrosa que el mismísimo Naraku.

-¡¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, Inuyasha?! –debido a la aguda voz del niño, Kagome tenía que levantar también su tono, provocando que el niño llorara en Do Mayor.

-¡Pues cállalo por las buenas o por las malas!

-¡No soy tan bruta para hacerle algo a mi niño!

-¡Por si lo has olvidado, también es mi hijo! ¡Y como su padre –acercándose a la mujer y al hanyou con la espada en la mano- voy a enseñarle modales!

-¡¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?! –preguntó Kagome asustada, intentando proteger al niño con su cuerpo. A pesar de ejercer su protección, al niño no parecía agradarle demasiado aquello que consideraba como si lo estuvieran atosigando- ¡Si lo haces, diré "osuwari" ahora mismo!

Pero la palabra ya estaba dicha y su consecuencia efectuada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Kagome. Aunque se lo tenía merecido, solo había querido decirlo de forma que solo quedara en una amenaza.

-¡Mala! ¡Mami eres muy mala! –articulaba el niño logrando deshacerse de los brazos de su madre y teniendo nueva cantinela.

-¡Ja! ¡Toma ya! –se mofaba Inuyasha.

-¡"Papa" malo! –añadía al estribillo.

-¡No soy un papa, sino papá, renacuajo!

Aunque a Kagome le dolía que su hijo le dijera aquellas crueles palabras, no podía evitar reírse al imaginarse a Inuyasha con la túnica blanca y el sombrerito redondo que tapaba la típica calvicie.

-¡Y tú deja de reírte, Kagome!

-¡Río si me da la gana!

-¡Buaa! ¡Mamá, mala!

-¡Claro que es mala, Satoshi! –apoyaba Inuyasha- ¡Más mala que Kikyo!

Las palabras del hanyou de rojo ofendieron a Higurashi.

-¡Buaa! ¡Papa, malo!

-¡Di que sí, Satoshi-kun! –era el turno de Kagome- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre compararme con su antigua novia?!

-¡Solo digo la verdad!

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Buaa! ¡Mamá, mala!

-¡Y tú una idiota!

-¡Buaa! ¡Papa, malo!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

De repente callaron ante la ausencia de los buaa ensordecedores y al mirar por la cabaña, se llevaron el susto del año al no ver a su hijo de tres años por ningún lado.

-¡SATOSHI! –gritando al unísono.

Desesperados, salieron fuera de la cabaña, encontrándose con el pequeño hanyou en los brazos de Rin.

-Gracias al cielo –murmuró Kagome aliviada.

-Me encontré con Satoshi-kun a punto de comer las vallas venenosas –explicó Rin con el pequeño tratando de escapar de sus brazos, para conseguir de una vez su objetivo. Enfadar a sus padres era tarea fácil, ahora solo le quedaba su tía Rin como último obstáculo.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Basta con que le digamos que algo está prohibido o malo para apañárselas y hacerlo –decía Kagome con los brazos cruzados y arrugando la frente-. Ya se sabe a quién salió en ese aspecto.

-Querrás decir que se parece a ti al llevar la contraria –corregía el hanyou más mayor.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Se parece a ti!

-¡No, a ti!

-¡A ti!

-¡A ti!

Rin solo pudo sonreír nerviosa de tener que ver, por tercera vez en el día, la disputa infantil entre Inuyasha y Kagome. El niño aprovechando, intentaba zafarse con más ahínco de los brazos de la más joven. Viendo que no lo daba conseguido, optó por lo que siempre hacía, esperanzado de que…

-¡Buaa! ¡Rin, mala! ¡Rin, mala!

Sin embargo, de repente, detuvo su falso lloriqueo, así como que Inuyasha y Kagome dejasen de pelear como dos niños pequeños.

Rin se volteó y asomando una amplia sonrisa, dijo.

-¡Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama!

…esperanzado de que su peligroso tío Sesshomaru no apareciera para acojonarle e infundir el temor y respeto del que carecían sus padres.

Con sus tres años, el pequeño Satoshi había aprendido mucho más que otros niños de su edad.

Primero, cómo hacer enfadar a sus padres para que se pelearan y poder hacer su travesura sin ellos impidiéndoselo.

Segundo, que si decía mamá, mala, su padre se lo restregaba en la cara y tenerlo de su lado para cuando le convenía.

Tercero, que si decía, "papa" malo, provocaba risas en su madre, como si hubiese dicho un insulto hacia su padre. Y eso lo beneficiaba cuando ella se enfadaba.

Cuarto, que la palabra "Kikyo" no agradaba para nada a su madre, así como el de "Koga" sobre su padre.

Quinto, nunca decir que Rin es mala, sino quería que su tío Sesshomaru apareciera mágicamente con sus ojos fríos a punto de matarlo.

Aún así…

-Hola, tío Sesshomaru –dijo el niño, provocando que los ojos del youkai se agrandaran como platos.

Sexto. Satoshi sabía que a su tío le disgustaba enormemente que se dirigieran hacia él con ese título, sin embargo, mientras que estuviera cerca o en los brazos de Rin, tenía las manos atadas.

-Eso sí que lo aprendió de ti –declaró Inuyasha hacia Kagome con cierto asco reflejado en su rostro, mostrando que a él también le disgustaba ese título.

-¿Estás insinuándome algo con esa cara espantosa? –preguntó Kagome, malentendiéndolo.

-¡"Papa" es feo! –volvía el niño nuevamente- ¡Mamá, tonto! –y al igual que confundía la palabra papá, lo hacía con la otra frase, aprendida recientemente de su madre, donde aún no había aprendido a distinguir las palabras masculinas de las femeninas.

-¡SATOSHI-KUN! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

El niño se enderezó por completo, tomando la decisión de no llorar ni berrear más en lo que restaba de día. Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a dejar de discutir pero esta vez hasta el día siguiente. El hanyou había pegado semejante salto, colocándose detrás de su mujer, atemorizado de igual manera que su hijo. Kagome, también asustada, solo podía ver con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo aquella actitud poco frecuente en la joven humana. Sesshomaru solo cerró los ojos, mostrándose inexpresivo.

Séptima lección que tenía el niño más que aprendida, nunca, pero nunca, nunca, sacar de sus casillas a la tranquila y bonachona de Rin.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Dos de diecinueve de los oneshoots que me propuse publicar por mi décimo aniversario en la página.

Este aparte de entrar en el grupo, es también el fic que dedico a las personas que en una encuesta que hice en face, creyeron en ella.

Pues en este fic de inukag, me salió este fic donde me imagino que este sería el comportamiento de Inuyasha y Kagome a la hora de cuidarlo, siempre llevándose la contraria. Y bueno, que conste que los niños con tres años ya son muy espabilados y si tenemos en cuenta de quién es hijo, ojito con él.

Pues como siempre, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño oneshoot.

'Atori'


End file.
